


Вторая попытка

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это вторая попытка Тони жить долго и счастливо. И опять неудачная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая попытка

**Author's Note:**

> почти платонический пепперони, можно заметить кэпостарков, потому что планировались кэпостарки.   
> я все думала над тем, что происходило, черт возьми, с третьего жч по эа с тони. ничего не придумала дельного, кроме того, что он вряд ли бы счастлив.

Ты будешь долго жить, если не будешь нарываться на неприятности. Ты будешь счастлив, если никто не будет выбивать из тебя дерьмо каждый раз. Ты будешь спать спокойно, потому что бороться с кошмарами больше не твоя забота. Ты будешь любим и сможешь любить, если не будешь смотреть в другую –  _назад_  – сторону.   
  
Тони берет перерыв, садится в свою машину и едет в безопасность (равняется вечность, равняется счастье). Тони не смотрит в зеркало заднего вида на Стива, просто едет домой. Он действительно хочет расслабиться, забыть о героизме, опасности и всяком таком прочем.   
  
Его новый дом, их с Пеппер дом, выглядит как самая лучшая райская жизнь. Тони шутит об этом, и Пеппер поджимает губы, хмурясь. Она не любит разговоры о смерти Тони, о собственной смерти. Даже если в шутку. Такие разговоры никто, в общем-то, не любит. Альтрону бы они понравились.   
  
Тони рано ложится спать вместе с Пеппер, и она идеально подходит ему: подкатывается под бок и обтекает – гибкая, податливая и мягкая. Не то что какой-нибудь там жесткий и неуютный супер-солдат Стивен Роджерс. Тони вспоминает, как они делили кровать, пинались, шипели и… ну неважно. Стива нет в его вечности. Важно то, что сейчас Тони в безопасности, Тони приобрел частичку вечности. Жить долго – хорошо.   
  
Тони просыпается вместе с Пеппер, Тони пьет с ней утренний кофе, смотрит новости и целуется у порога, когда она уходит на работу. Солнце бьет в огромные окна, золотит деревянную отделку дома, чуть слепит глаза и согревает. Это вечность. У неё вкус кофе и губ Пеппер – косметической химии.   
  
Тони спускается в лабораторию и садится перед верстаком, постукивая пальцами по колену. У него есть планы, есть идеи, но ему некуда спешить, от него сейчас ничего не зависит, он здесь для себя. Впервые за очень долгое время – для себя. И это странное ощущение.   
  
Тони спрашивает в пустоту:  
  
— Джарвис? — и ждет ответа с затаенной надеждой. В одном фильме была сцена, где мать трепала своего мертвого сына, кричала и требовала, чтобы он очнулся. Врач сказал ей – он мертв. Но она настойчиво просила его встать и уйти, не валять дурака. Она знала, что её сын мертв, но все равно звала. Тони теперь понимает, что она чувствовала. Ему жаль, что Джарвиса нет в этой вечности. — Пятница, — говорит он, и что-то оживает.   
  
— Сэр?   
  
Но Тони молчит. Он может сделать Джарвиса, конечно, может. Только это будет уже не тот Джарвис.  _Ведь вместо нас всегда возвращается кто-то другой_ , так?  
  
— Давай поработаем, — говорит Тони. И повторяет более рассеянно, — давай поработаем.   
  
Пеппер приходит ближе к вечеру, уставшая, но довольная, и Тони встречает её, выходя из кухни. Она тянется к нему за поцелуем, и вечность меняет свой утренний вкус. Тони думает о переменчивости стабильного. Тони думает о монолите среди бурь изменений. Тони думает о Стиве, когда целует Пеппер.   
  
Но Стива нет в его вечности.   
  
Они ужинают, снова целуются и снова ложатся вместе в одну кровать. Мягко, спокойно, уютно. Безопасно.   
  
И так продолжается день за днем, день за днем. У Пеппер новый шампунь. Тони обнимает её и вдыхает запах – её волос, тела, духов. У вечности запах персиков и дезодоранта. Тони целует Пеппер и убеждается, что её губы по-прежнему по вкусу как помада.   
  
— Чем ты занимаешься целыми днями, Тони? — спрашивает Пеппер однажды за ужином (они обычно молчат, и у вечности стойкий звук тишины).   
  
— Работаю, — отвечает он и думает пошутить про ферму. Пеппер не захочет на ферму, Тони и сам не хочет, ферма – это для кого-то вроде Клинта.   
  
— Над чем? Что-то для компании или для Мстителей? — у вечности голос Пеппер, а звуки – их разговоры.   
  
— Что-то для себя, — говорит Тони, и Пеппер больше не спрашивает. Она приходит теперь чуточку позже – возможно, она тоже делает что-то для себя, но скорее всего, её вечность – выглядит как Тони, говорит как Тони, пахнет как Тони и на вкус – как Тони – тяжела для неё.   
  
Он не винит её, ему самому слегка тяжело (всегда так поначалу, говорил Стив, трудно спать на мягкой кровати после жесткой армейской койки), но он старается. У него есть распорядок, красивый дом, хорошее питание и долгий сон. Ему не снятся кошмары, не пугают пришельцы. Он в безопасности. В порядке.   
  
Тони смотрит новости, и там показывают Стива. Тони выключает телевизор. В его вечности нет: Джарвиса, Стива и малыша-Максимова, которого он все-таки убил (не боеголовка, так чокнутый робот, все от Старк Индастрис, безупречность в действии). Шрапнель больше не беспокоит его сердце, но у него все ещё дыра в груди – реальная и метафорическая, выбирайте сами о какой речь.   
  
Тони смотрит на очередной костюм, вышедший из-под его рук. И глухо смеется.   
  
Это его вторая попытка жить долго и счастливо. И опять неудачная.


End file.
